


Morning

by purplekitte



Category: Equilibrium (2002), The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston is waking up the prosium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

“You see now, Cleric. How the world is. How humans are not free.”

Preston wept. No wonder emotions had been outlawed. Did people become used to these cutting pains and transcendent highs or were they always this raw? The scorched badlands were so beautiful and wild that he couldn’t imagine the parks and flowers and sunsets that he had seen in pictures before burning them.

Morpheus, who’d introduced himself as the king of dreams, kissed him. This was why they had dragged his wife away, how had he never seen? No rebel had ever beaten a Cleric First Class but here he was, the highest of the Grammaton, fallen in defeat. No, the loss was to his own heart, but this rebel leader was the one here for him to tender his surrender to.

He had always had this much sensory perception but it had never been so important, so exquisite, setting off waves of endorphins and adrenals that had his heart racing.

Preston was feeling, living, gloriously awake.

Morpheus told him, “Welcome to the real world.”


End file.
